<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【SKZ-旻城】幽靈 by orange402210</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27383566">【SKZ-旻城】幽靈</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orange402210/pseuds/orange402210'>orange402210</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han - Fandom, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know - Fandom, Lee Minho | Lee Know - Fandom, Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, han jisung - Freeform, lee minho - Freeform, skz - Freeform, stray kids - Freeform, 李旻浩 - Freeform, 李旻浩X韓知城, 現實腦補向, 韓知城 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:54:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27383566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orange402210/pseuds/orange402210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>現實腦補向<br/>一個休假的故事</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【SKZ-旻城】幽靈</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>CP:李旻浩X韓知城<br/></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
明亮的房間裡，韓知城從一片漆黑的被窩中探出頭來，他隨手撈起總在身旁的手機，剛睡醒還迷迷糊糊的無法完全睜開眼睛，手機上的時間顯示現在是晚上八點多了，他疲憊的揉了揉自己的眼窩，視線依然模糊著。</p><p> </p><p>記得早上方燦領著Felix跟他說過他們晚上要去超市，宿舍只有他一個人在家，孩子們都出去了。</p><p> </p><p>『你要是要出去記得把門關好，一定要關好知道嗎？』</p><p>方燦持著擔心的語氣對他說，彷彿他一個人會把這個宿舍賣了似的。</p><p>總是操心太多就是方燦的壞習慣，但他也沒資格說別人。</p><p> </p><p>今天難得獲得一日休假，成員們不是去公司就是去找朋友們玩了，他的假期就是無聊的一個人醒醒睡睡，醒來的時候聽音樂、看漫畫，有靈感的時候就開電腦製作音樂，一切都在最小移動範圍裡進行，安靜而無聲，要是沒有成員們他就是如此沒有氣力的虛度光陰的。</p><p> </p><p>房間裡寂靜了一陣子，忽然手上的手機響了，韓知城毫無猶豫的接了起來。</p><p>『韓~~知~~城~~』</p><p>手機的另一邊傳出李旻浩故意拉長音喊他的聲音，差點以為耳朵要聾了，他將話筒拿開按了擴音。</p><p>「怎樣？」</p><p>『現在給你十五分鐘，你換好衣服就出來吧。』</p><p>「什麼？我們今天有約嗎？」</p><p>韓知城努力的思考，腦袋全速運轉著，但無論他怎麼想他都不記得自己有跟他約定要出去。</p><p>『我現在快到宿舍了，你要是讓我等你就死定了，知道嗎？』</p><p>「喂~~」</p><p>韓知城想喊他，但電話那頭已經掛了。</p><p>這個哥總是沒頭沒腦的。</p><p>韓知城起身用最快的速度將自己準備好，坐在玄關望著手機螢幕，宿舍安靜的讓他猛然回頭看了一眼，空無一人的宿舍看起來莫名的使他害怕，彷彿這個空間與外界隔絕了似的，他甚至看得到有一個自己獨自待在客廳角落，就這麼安靜的不會被任何人發現。</p><p> </p><p>「韓知城，你快出來！」</p><p> </p><p>聽到門外李旻浩的聲音，韓知城抓著自己的包包趕緊將門打開，跟李旻浩狐疑的眼神對望，他這才鬆了口氣。</p><p>「你怎麼了？」</p><p>「沒什麼。」</p><p>韓知城將口罩戴上，試圖掩蓋自己緊張的情緒，李旻浩按了電梯，手搭上他的肩，將他拉往自己這裡，韓知城抬眼望著他。</p><p>「其實我只是想讓你陪我去超商買牛奶。」</p><p>韓知城愣了會，接著笑了出來。</p><p>「我就說我不記得跟你有約的。」</p><p>「嚇了一跳吧？」</p><p>「真是個壞人。」</p><p>「但你還是出來了。」</p><p>「我不出來行嗎？」</p><p>「當然不行。」</p><p>韓知城看著他帶著笑的側臉，他也忍不住笑了出來。</p><p> </p><p>李旻浩總是這樣的，在他稍微感到有些寂寞跟空虛的時候就會自然的出現在他面前，看似強勢的姿態卻意外的舒緩了他的情緒。</p><p>他討厭人多的地方，但也討厭獨自一人。</p><p> </p><p>「韓知城，你還不進來嗎？」</p><p>李旻浩走進了電梯把門按住了，韓知城回過神看著他眨著眼，李旻浩用一隻手抓著他將他拉進電梯裡。</p><p>「是我長得太帥了所以你才常常看著我發呆嗎？」</p><p>「怎麼可能。」</p><p>「否認得這麼快就是真的。」</p><p> </p><p>李旻浩拉著他的手沒有再放開，他溫熱的手掌溫度讓韓知城瞬間有了踏實感，其實有時候他會失去真實感，就像剛剛他回頭望著無人的宿舍客廳一樣，他好像看見了自己無助的縮在角落的樣子，就算將燈全都打開了也彷彿落在黑暗裡。</p><p>電梯門開了，李旻浩豪不猶豫的牽著他走了出來，還替他確認了一下口罩有沒有拉好。</p><p>看似漫不經心的人其實很細心。</p><p>他們往超商的方向緩慢的前進，他們連走路都很契合，保持著同樣的步伐並肩走著。</p><p> </p><p>「旻浩哥。」</p><p>「幹嘛？」</p><p>「你其實是不想讓我一個人待在宿舍胡思亂想才找我出來散步的吧？」</p><p>「你怎麼會有這麼奇怪的想法。」李旻浩搖搖頭。「再說，我要找人散步才不找你呢，只是你肯定很閒我沒辦法才找你的。」</p><p>「唉，算了，不問也罷。」</p><p>韓知城低下頭來，數著他們踩著的步伐。</p><p>「不過，我們總是在一起不是嗎？一天沒見到總覺得你一定會寂寞的。」</p><p>韓知城愣了會，腳步因此踩空了，李旻浩趕緊扶住了他，兩人四目相對，看到李旻浩看著自己的樣子，韓知城忽然有種想哭的衝動。</p><p>總會有人在意自己的脆弱，而他的那個人一定是李旻浩，他從來就不是一個人。</p><p> </p><p>「旻浩哥。」</p><p>「不要一直叫我，我不在。」</p><p>「我覺得宿舍客廳裡的那個我一定也有個你在身邊的。」</p><p>李旻浩疑惑的望著他，表情像是被嚇住了。「說什麼呢？宿舍客廳怎麼會有你？你不是就在我身邊嗎？幽靈嗎？」</p><p>看到李旻浩的反應，韓知城笑了起來，李旻浩還在一旁納悶著。</p><p>跟他待在一起被他逗笑就會感到內心堆積的瘀痕都化開來了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>只要這麼待在一起成為幽靈也會是幸福的吧。</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>這篇本來是因為李旻浩的生日寫的但莫名還比較像韓知城的生日賀文XD<br/>因為無法寫完，今天比較閒就把他補完了XD<br/>喜歡韓知城被李旻浩治癒的樣子，我會感到特別幸福所以才寫的</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>